From Another World
by Invader Kax
Summary: New upload (Faulty first one). An IZ obsessed girl meets a boy at her school that looks a little...odd...


Disclaimer: All characters are copyright whoever owns them (not me), except for Spiffy and Charlotte etc. Blah blah blah. I'm an idiot. ^_^

Spiffy walked out of her room with backpack slung over her shoulder. Going into the kitchen for breakfast, she saw her younger brother eating the last of the cereal.

"Peter!" She yelped, "Why'd you eat the last of the cereal?!"

Peter giggled, "Because I wanted to, _Dib_" He grabbed his bowl and ran out of the room.

Spiffy slapped her self-designed Zim-motif backpack on the table and sighed as she looked through the cabinets for some toast.

"Why do I keep quoting Dib all the time?" She thought, "I mean, I like him but I don't want to be his twin."

Her mom walked by as Spiffy pulled out the toaster and greeted her, "Hi Spiff! Oh, I see you're wearing that trench coat I gave you last year! Don't be late for school! Bye hun!" 

Spiffy looked at what she was wearing as her mom left for work. Sighing, she assured her mom she wouldn't be late, but her mom had just closed the door. Spiffy gulped her toast down and made for the door. It was raining, so she put her boots on.

As she walked out the door, her older sister, who was home with a cold, scanned Spiffy's clothes.

"Is it Halloween already? That is was _excellent_ Dib costume!" Laughing, she walked past and went upstairs.

Spiffy fumed, "It was a coincidence! Stop laughing, Meg!" But Meg just turned around and smirked, "Black, messy hair and glasses, a grey face on a clue shirt, black pants, black trench coat, boots. I think someone has an over obsessive crush!"

Spiffy tried to ignore her older sister's taunts and shut the door as soon as she got outside. 

"Maybe she has a point" She mumbled; "Maybe I subconsciously want to _be_ Dib?"At school, Spiffy was constantly teased for liking IZ and having an odd name. Whenever someone asked what her name was, it usually went something like this:

"Hi! What's your name?"

"Spiffy"

"Cool. What is it?"

"My name is Spiffy"

"...Yeh...Just tell me what your name is"

"That's my name. Spiffy. Spiffy Warthorn!"

"OH yeah, suuure."

Spiffy hated her name, but she hated being picked on for liking IZ even more. As far as she was concerned, that show was her entire life [The author can relate ^_^;;] and anyone making fun of her clearly wasn't supposed to be her friend anyway.

She watched as the bus pulled up and sprayed mud all over the sidewalk. She had learned long ago to wait on the grass for that reason. As the door opened, she saw a few of her friends, including her best friend, Charlotte, who had been away for a year. Excited, Spiffy completely forgot about her Dibbed up clothing and jumped onto the bus, grabbing the seat next to Charlotte.

"Charlotte! You're back!" Spiffy gave her long lost friend a big hug.

"Yup! I sure am!" Charlotte embraced back, then noticed Spiffy's clothes. "...Spiff, what's with the coat?"

Spiffy jumped up, remembering what she had put on at home, "They're just like Dib's you---" Then it occurred to her; Charlotte hadn't seen IZ yet. "Oh...Nothing" She lied.

Charlotte looked puzzled, "Whatever you say. Hey," She added, changing the subject, "When I was living in Japan..." Charlotte began to tell her friend about her foreign life.

Once the school bus stopped and all the kids had gotten off out, Spiff noticed an unfamiliar boy looking at the school doors. She felt a strange feeling, like she knew him, but she didn't know why. Then it hit her--He was wearing a black trench coat, black boots, a blue shirt, black pants and glasses. He had pale skin and pointy black hair to top it off. Charlotte stopped alongside her and looked back and forth between the two. 

"Who's that? Your long lost twin?" She joked. Spiff's eyes were glazed over.

"...Dib..." Was all she could say. Charlotte shrugged and grabbed Spiffy's arm, dragged her to the door and into the hallway. The boy had gone in before them, and Spiffy came back to her senses.

"Whooa" She said, shaking her head, "That was WEIRD"

Charlotte stared at her as they approached their lockers, "What was with that dude?"

Spiffy grabbed Charlotte's shoulders, "He looks JUST like my cartoon hero."

Charlotte blinked, "...Scooby Doo?" Spiff frowned.

"No. That was when I was six, you moron! I'm 12 now! And I like DIB!"

"Who's Dib??"

Spiff carefully explained the storyline, from why Zim was sent to Earth to Gir loving tacos and cupcakes. She also showed Charlotte the screenshots she had taped to her backpack.

"Wow...He DOES look like that boy! Only animated! Oh man," Charlotte looked at her watch, "We're gonna be late to Geography!"

Mr. Park smiled as the class filled their seats. Spiffy and Charlotte made it in last, just in time.

"Well class, today we get a new student added to our wonderful learning experience!" Spiffy rolled her eyes as her crazy teacher rambled on like he always did, "He's a shy boy, so don't be too rough" He added in undertone as he opened the door.

Charlotte and Spiffy watched, stunned, as the Dib-boy came through the classroom door, glaring nervously at everyone. His eyes stopped on Spiffy, who glared back.

"This, class, is out new student" A couple kids in the back of the class, Selia and Harry, were as bewildered as Spiffy. They were also IZ fans, but no one in the school was as much of a fanatic as Spiffy. She held the title of The Almighty Zimmiest among the IZ fans, but everyone else called her Queen of the Idiots. Mr. Park continued introducing the Dib-boy, "He just moved here and he doesn't know anyone, so be friendly and get along nicely." He then turned the boy, "Dib, your seat's right there, next to Spiffy Warthorn."

Spiffy's spine shivered and her jaw dropped. "Did he say _Dib?_" She leaned forward and whispered to Charlotte, "And he's sitting next to _me?!_ I can't believe this. I can't believe this" Her eyes glazed over again, and she didn't hear Charlotte's response, which was "He's probably just another crazed fan like yourself."

Dib sat down, glanced at Spiff and stared wide-eyed at the pictures on her backpack. Suddenly his expression relaxed and he looked at the teacher, who started the lesson.

Spiffy told Charlotte to go ahead when the lunch bell rang. She stayed behind and waited for Dib, who she then confronted.

"Hey kid, I can see you're a big IZ fan." She said casually, "Almost as big of one as me. They call me the Almighty Zimmiest around here."

Dib's eyes skipped around in thought, "I...I don't know what IZ is" He said cautiously.

"_Man, he even sounds like Dib!_" Spiffy thought, "Oh, stop playing dumb. I know you know what it is. I mean, you're dressed just like Dib! ...The...Dib on the show, that is"

Dib blinked, "I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, kid. Quit playing stupid. It's OBVIOUS you're a Zim fan! I mean, look at your clothes!"

Dib just stared at her before walking out of the class to the cafeteria.

Spiffy caught up with Charlotte, who was still in the hall. 

"Any news on the Dib kid?" Charlotte asked.

"No, he's trying to play dumb" Spiffy said resentfully.

"That sucks" They reached the cafeteria and forgot about the incident when everyone's attention was diverted to the middle of the room. Looking over, Spiffy saw one of the math teachers, Mr. Habbleshroy, standing on a table with a megaphone, screaming something horrible.

"That was nasty!" Spiffy laughed as they walked to the History class, "I didn't know Mr. Habbleshroy knew those kind of words!"

Charlotte giggled, "That's gonna be the talk of the school for YEARS! Just imagine...'Crazy Math Teacher lives on as School Legend'"

Dib walked up behind them, "That's nothing. In my old town, once we had some parent completely destroy the cafeteria! They even put one mom through pokey--" He stopped short of "trauma". Spiffy turned around fiercely.

"Ok, kid. You're REALLY getting on my nerves. I don't see what's so bad about admitting you're an IZ fan to one that's probably BIGGER THAN YOU!"

Dib flinched, "I still don't know what you're talking about"

"Yes. Yes you do" Spiffy, pissed, turned back around and walked into the History classroom with Charlotte.

Spiffy didn't talk to Dib anymore until they got on the bus, when she got into an argument with another girl over the last window seat. 

"I get SICK if I can't look out the window!" The girl, Mattia, screeched.

"I go MENTAL if I can't look out the window!" Spiffy retorted, "And if you don't let me sit there, I'll--" 

Dib walked past the two girls, sat down in the seat they were fighting over and smirked. Spiffy sighed and sat down next to him.

"Oooo, I guess he's your boyfriend. Or maybe your twin" Mattia frowned and walked towards the back of the bus.

Spiffy looked at Dib, "Why'd you sit there? I was gonna get that seat!"

Dib's expression tensed, "I need to tell you something. I _am_ an IZ fan...well, sort of"

Spiffy relaxed a little, "Sort of?"

He hesitated, "I need to talk to you in private. Can I come to your house?"

Humming, Spiffy looked around, "You can come in my backyard, but since my sister's home she'd spaz if she saw me with a Dib-copy. I'm bad enough."

Dib sighed with relief, "Ok." he stood up, "You can have the window seat"

Spiffy smiled, "You're certainly nicer than the real Dib"

Rained poured onto the Warthorn's lawn as Dib and Spiffy jumped out of the bus and trudged across the grass into the backyard.

"Ok, tell me. What is this 'important' thing you wanted to tell me?" Spiffy covered her head with her backpack (Which was sealed with plastic for Zim's comfort) and glared at her pale skinned companion.

"Well, you see," He hesitated, "_I'm the real Dib_"

Spiffy stared. Slowly, her mouth turned upward and she started laughing.

"RIGHT, kid. Riiiiight!"

"No Spiffy, I'm serious." Dib messed with the edge of his soaked coat.

"What?" Spiffy was still laughing, "You expect me to believe you?"

"Actually, no, but I'll try to convince you anyway" He looked up at the sky and a flashback commenced as raindrops splashed on his glasses.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dib adjusted a screen in his room. From it, he could see a large portion of Zim's lab.

"Good. He hasn't discovered my camera yet" He mumbled to himself as Zim walked across the lab and started to talk.

"If I succeed, Earth will be mine within a day. GIR!" The Irken solider looked to the right of his work, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Dib shifted in his seat.

"Noooothing" He heard a squeaky voice reply, "Just being a banana"

Zim frowned, "Get over here. Now, Gir. Now."

Gir walked over happily, then tripped on a cable.

"Oooo! Look, Master! A string!" He got up and pointed at the ground.

"Gir, there's always a 'string' there." Zim leaned on a table.

"Not like this! This one's BLUE!" 

Zim pepped up, "Blue? I didn't put a blue wire there"

Dib's face dropped, "I left the cord on the ground." He said shakily. He watched in horror as the Irken followed the length of the cord up the wall.

"What's this?" Zim glared, "A human...spy thing!"

Dib sunk in his chair.

"It's the Dib human." Zim turned to Gir, "Go away. I need to come up with a plan to get rid---" Dib saw Zim's "backpack" open and snip the wire. Instantly the connection went dead.

"NO NO NO!" He banged his head on the table, "WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT?!" Getting up, he walked downstairs and grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. Gaz looked from behind the kitchen door.

"That soda was for me" She said angrily. Dib jumped.

"Don't scare me like that, Gaz" He said hurried, "I'm in a really bad mood"

Gaz cracked her knuckles, "Don't make me do this, Dib"

"Fine. Have your stupid soda" He threw the unopened cola at his annoyed sister and walked into the living room. Gaz growled.

"I hope he doesn't plan anything...terrible for me" Dib pondered, "Why why why why WHY did I leave that cord there?!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Spiffy sat on the porch's steps and listened to Dib. Suddenly he stopped.

"Next thing I know I was in Zim's lab, chained to the wall" He said after a pause, "Then he gave me a terrible speech I'll never forget as long as I live." Spiffy stared at the soaked boy, starting to believe his tale, only because of the emotion Dib kept showing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So, Dib" Zim rubbed his hands together, "I want to listen. And I want you to listen good."

Gulping, Dib replied, "I'll listen, Zim, but you'd better make it good. I don't want to waste my energy trying to understand crap"

"Oh, you speak so terribly..._strong_" Zim laughed.

"You won't get away with this, Zim!" Dib yelped as he always did.

"Shut up, human. What I have devised is a simple plan. You see, every Friday, [Except last Friday -_-] people in a...different world watches over our world. Actually, they watch different worlds all day, but ours on Friday. Anyway," He continued, "I'm going to send you there."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Dib screamed, "Wait. Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh so bad" Zim chuckled, "Oooohhh so bad. There's this thing there called pain. It's not like our pain. It's much sharper, and you have to _heal_"

"How do you know all this?" Dib demanded.

"...I've read stuff. And I had an uncle who went there on holiday. Never came back, the old bugger." Zim laughed, "And, as a matter of fact, neither will you. You see," He paced in front of his prisoner, "The only way you can come back is if you get another human to come with you. No one will believe you. You're a cartoon character. And since today is a Wednesday in the 'real world', no one will see this."

Dib whimpered, "I'm doomed"

"NOW, HUM dirFEEL THE WRATH OF THE REAL WORLD!" Zim pulled a lever, causing a suction cup above Dib to close in on him. His world in a spiral, all Dib could hear was the laughter of Zim and Gir mixed with the howling sound of his own voice.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Spiffy stared at Dib.

"I believe you"


End file.
